


No Touchy!

by imthepunchlord



Series: Grumpy Chat [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I miss these two, I miss writing grump as a grumpy cat, cat beans, curious Marinette can't help herself, my grumpy son, touchy grumpy cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: Cats do not like it when you touch their paws, especially their beans. Felix is no exception.





	

The problem with having a busy creative mind was that, for Marinette, it was real easy to get distracted. Dangerously distracted that is. Like distracted enough she was locked on her sketchbook, muttering possible designs to herself as she planned out her latest inspiration and not paying attention to wear she was walking.

Like the Seine.

So focused was she, she was heading straight for a small gap in the railings that framed the river. And was utterly oblivious to this, till she was suddenly grabbed by the back of her blazer and jerked back, dropping her sketchbook to the ground and blinking wildly.

What the…

She looked to her sketchbook, then looked up, eyes widening to see that she almost walked herself into that river.

Well that was a close save!

Though the growl that sounded above her dampened the relief.

"Will you ever learn to pay attention to where you're going?"

With an equally annoyed pout, she turned and met the silver eyes of Chat Noir, meeting his grimace with her own. "Thanks Chat," she sighed, pushing his claws away, hoping he didn't wind up puncturing holes in them.

As he scoffed at her and started to cross his arms, Marinette paused, catching sight of pink against the black.

Her hands moved on their own and she startled the dark hero by grabbing his claws, bringing them closer to her and flipping them over and gasping, her eyes brightening in delight.

"You got beans on your hands!" she proclaimed, lightly touching the soft pink surface, noting that it was actually warm under her touch.

Chat sharply drew away, flustered and hissing, "Don't touch my beans! I mean," he breathed in a frustrated breath, and corrected, "Don't touch."

"No touchy, got it," she eased, picking up her sketchbook, looking over to make sure it wasn't dirty. Then turning to the black cat, she asked, "So are those like, extra sensitive? Like some sort of sensory thing?" Her hand twitched to grab his claws again and look over those beans.

"That is no business of yours," he snapped, crossing his arms, tail twitching in annoyance. "Now pay attention to where you're going, if you fall into the Seine I'm not getting you out!"

Chat tore off, leaving Marinette to peer after him, unimpressed with the cattitude.

Humming, Marinette tapped her chin.

Maybe Ladybug could get a chance to look over those beans…

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little random thought I wanted to write out. I miss writing Felix, especially Felix being a cat. And Felinette. I wanna write more Felix.


End file.
